Onto Pastures Green : Five Years Later
by FirinMahLazor
Summary: The Sequel to Onto Pastures Green, five years later.  Haven't read OPG? It's on my profile. Go read. Shoo.
1. Chapter 1

That morning when Ginny woke up, she paused for roughly two seconds before throwing back the duvet, stuffing her feet into a pair of red slippers, and tearing down the stairs in her baggy white pajamas. She slammed into the living room, to find Hermione and Luna were both still asleep on their respective sofas. She did a little skip over to where Hermione was quietly snoring, very prettily. Her long brown hair fell across her face and the blue blanket was pulled up to her chin. Ginny dithered for a moment, calculating quite hoe mean her plan was, and then decided it didn't really matter, and went straight on ahead with it. Using the back of the sofa as a vaulting pole, she swung her legs over, so that she landed cross legged on the older girl's hip. Hermione sat up fast as lighting, sending Ginny sprawling to the floor laughing her head off. Across the room, Luna stuck her head out of her blanket, bleary eyed to see what the noise was.

Ginny lay on the floor, and stuck out her arms and legs like a star. "Guess what day it is…"She sing-songed.

Luna giggled, the blanket falling down to rest on her protruding stomach. "Oh Gin I'm so happy for you…"She chirruped.

Hermione slid off the sofa to join her on the floor. "You know, this day has been coming since you and Harry first met. What time is it?"

Luna checked her watch. "It's just gone seven o'clock. We've got five hours."

Ginny nodded, and smirked. "Should be nearly enough time." The three of them laughed.

Hermione made a plate full of pancakes for the three of them, while Ginny somehow managed to drag from down stairs her full length mirror, make up box and the bag with her dress in. Luna cleared a space in the living room, and on Ginny's orders, listened at the key hole to the dividing door between Ginny and Hermione's houses for a full quarter hour. Harry and Ron had stayed there that night and she wanted to know if they had woken up yet. She had a very strong feeling that they hadn't; and was proved correct when Luna came back with a report of no discernable sound.

After breakfast, the three young women sat in a triangle on the Potters floor, each holding out one leg so that the women next to them could paint the nails on the others toes – the main reason for this being that since Luna was carrying twins, she hadn't actually been able to reach her feet for the last two months.

"Actually," Luna looked up at her two friends. "I wanted to ask you both a question. When the twins are born next month, Ginny; I'd like you to be Lorcan's Godmother, and Hermione; will you be Lyander's Godmother? Obviously Harry and Ron will be Godfathers-…" before she could continue, a delighted Harry and Ginny had both squealed "Yes!" and launched themselves (carefully) at the blonde girl. The three of them lay there for a few minutes; happy. But unfortunately, time did that thing it has a habit of doing and moved on, and soon Hermione was kneeling in front of Ginny, carefully dabbing on red lipstick, while Luna, her bump nudging into Ginny's back every now and then, gently piled her sleek red hair on top of her hair, into a messy bun.

At half past ten, Mrs. Weasly arrived, alongside Andromeda, who had bought Teddy with her. At six years old, he had turned his hair bright orange to match his godmothers, just for the special occasion. The two older women flapped about, making sure Ginny's dress was perfect, and checking to make sure there were no holes in her veil.

Finally, it was half eleven; time to put on dresses, then get married, Ginny unzipped her dress bag. "It's show time," she whispered.

TADA. The lusted after sequel to Onto Pastures Green is under way. I'll take me a while to get posts up. I have three exams next week and a ton of other projects on the go :S See you soon. Review? Pretty please? Az x

PS Still don't own Harry Potter. Nope. Nuh uh. No way. Non. Nein.


	2. Chapter 2

Ginny stood in front of the mirror in the living room, white lace wrapped around her body and arms, falling to just below her knees. Her feet were bare, a bunch of huge white and yellow daisies clasped on her hands. Her hair was piled loosely on top of her head; a silver tiara ran across the line between her fringe and crown. Around her neck was a long, thin silver chain carrying her opal engagement ring.

Behind her on either side, stood Hermione and Luna. They both wore cream, knee length, cotton dresses, Luna's slightly too big, accommodating for her still growing belly. Each woman had their hair tied back in a loose bun, with a slightly small daisy stuck through the end. They both wore cream ballet slippers, the pale ribbons winding up their legs. Teddy's tiny right hand was clasped in Hermione's left, and the little boy was very carefully carrying two ring boxes, a look of sheer determination right across his face. Ginny grinned at the four people in the mirror.

"Right then ladies. And Teddy. Let's go." The four of them slipped out of the door, to where Ginny's father was waiting. A tear leaked out of the corner of his eye as he looked at his daughter. "You look beautiful darling."

Ginny smiled back, "Thanks Dad." She hooked her hand around his elbow, and together they walked up to the field behind the two houses. In the field, a hundred members of friends and family were waiting to see the bride. Mr Weasly opened the gate, and led his daughter into the field. The audience twisted in their seats, as piano music seemed to come from nowhere. Between the seating, a pathway wove around, leading up to a small pale gold tent. Ginny didn't dare look up, instead choosing to glance at the members of the audience, waving occasionally, and receiving beaming smiles in return.

She saw Luna's father, with thin white lines on his face, scars showing what had happened to him in the final battle. Next to him was Luna's husband Rolf, who grinned at Ginny. Off to one side, and looking extraordinarily unnerved, were Harry's aunt, uncle and cousin. Ginny suppressed a giggle at their discomfort, but all the same, she was pleased they had come. Near the front, the Gryffindors from their year in Hogwarts sat happily, alongside a few others; Hannah Abbot, Padma Patil and Zacharias smith to name a few. Hagrid had his own enormous chair next to Madam Maxims, whom Fleur was gabbling to in thick French, by the look of it about the bridesmaid's dresses.

Then finally, they arrived in front of the tent. Mr Weasly kissed his daughter on the cheek and joined her hand to Harry's, before dashing to put an arm around his sobbing wife in the front row. Ginny looked up into Harry's eyes, and felt in immediate sense of calm. Both he and Ron were wearing long cream robes, Harry with a daisy pinned over his heart. Teddy trotted over to stand next to Ron, who ruffled his hair affectionately, then winked at his sister, who winked back, and giggled. She looked back at Harry, who squeezed her hand, looking like he was about to cry with happiness.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today…."

* * *

><p>I don't care if I wrote it, I want to be Ginny right now. I got the bare foot idea from Meg and Jack whites wedding (The White Stripes). Enjoy, review, I own nothing, you know the drill. See you soon! Az x<p> 


End file.
